


Magic waits for you around the corner!

by bellemelody



Category: Anego ( TV 2005 ), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Sapuri ( TV 2006)
Genre: Crossover, Horn Stimulation, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warning(s):</b> Anego and Sapuri crossover, wings, horns, lash-tails...</p><p><b>Summary:</b> <i>“That’s ok, don’t be sad! I’m here to change your life,” Jin says cheerfully, waving his yellow wings in a friendly way. </i></p><p>Written for Kiki at  <a href="http://amigo-santa.livejournal.com/"> amigo_santa </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic waits for you around the corner!

Can you imagine Tokyo in august? The heat is almost unbearable, sunny days and humid evenings, and noisy cicadas singing annoyingly. The water in the little river is so calm because there isn’t any puff of wind, and with his long brown soft hair stick on his sweaty neck, a young man is looking with melancholy at the boring river and the very big tree with a lush green crown. This tree looks out of place here, the man thinks while sipping beer from a cane. The cane is empty already and he places it at the pick of a pyramid of canes. He hiccups, thinking that maybe he has already drunk too much. The little fridge being within the reach of his right hand, he grabs the next cane of cold beer and opens it, thinking how the alcohol is slowly filling his body, making him plunge deeper into a self-pitying state. 

 

This place is always calm and silent, an old shabby house with a few floors but no elevator, a cheap rent and just a few weird neighbors. The young man giggles drunkenly and thinking with irony that the dreams aren’t coming true in his damned life, he hiccups again. 

 

He can hear some noises from a distant place that come disturbing his peaceful drunken harmony with the nature. They are coming from the summer festival in where everybody is celebrating and writing their wishes. He wrote it too on the pink paper. He throws a displeased look at the sky not fully dark yet as the sun has hid behind the horizon not so long ago. 

 

Ishida Yuya’s life was not an easy one. Just when he has thought that maybe his life would be nice with Minami and a good job that he liked, everything has crushed. The firm where he was working went bankrupt and Yuya didn’t manage to find another good work. All he has been able to find was just some part-time jobs and he’s been afraid that Minami would be disappointed or get tired. Who wants to be with some looser who couldn’t even find a good respectable job? 

 

Once, she has looked at him with her big sad eyes and said with her always polite and so perfect woman-like tone that it would be better if he found an apartment. Yuya understood what it has meant: pack your clothes and get out. He’s always known it: he is not good enough. 

 

The next beer is emptied but his pyramid is already done and this cane will destroy all the balance. Yuya looks with a frown at the pyramid, as if he’s judging all these empty canes that want to destroy his almost-like piece of art. Maybe he can make another pyramid; Yuya looks around, too lazy to move from his place near the window of the cozy kitchenette. 

 

This flat is almost the only one he could afford. It wasn’t very big, just one room with a kitchenette in the corner and a big leather sofa at the middle with a few doors leading to two bedrooms and one toilet. The room isn’t small but he hasn’t got even a TV or any basic furniture other than the very big leather couch, which looks out of place, and the low wooden table near it. 

 

He has a roommate, Akki, who pays the rent with Yuya. He spends almost all of his time at work or in different places where he’s sent for work. His dirty socks are always scattered around the floor and Yuya just pushes them under the leather sofa because he steps at them during the night all the time.

 

Yuya looks at the almost dark sky and tries to find another beer, but the fridge was empty. To tell the truth, it’s Akki who has bought all the beer. Yuya has just found a job, again thanks to Akki, and haven’t received his salary yet. 

 

Akki is handsome and very nice. When they see each other at the office during working hours, the smiles he flashes to Yuya are always composed and he seems so busy with work. At home, he is relaxed, lying on the leather sofa with his little laptop, either working or drinking beer with Yuya.

 

They talk about soccer and surfing and Akki told him a lot about the places he had visited, thanks to his work, how people were wild there and how he lived with no electricity at all. Yuya’s eyes have widened hearing his stories. He has a picture of Akki with the fur of an animal on his broad shoulder, conquering the wild steppe with a cable of his laptop. Yuya likes the idea of Akki’s muscular bare chest slightly covered with the fluffy fur, maybe one of a tiger though he doubt tigers lived at the steppe.

 

Yuya has realized that he likes Akki’s laugh and his velvet voice as well as his brown kind and caressing eyes. Yuya even dragged out all the socks buried under the leather couch and put them under Akki’s bed instead, where it would be easier to find them there after all.

 

Yuya doesn’t want to confess to himself but he can feel how his heart skips a beat when he looks at Akki’s broad shoulders or his messy brown hair in the morning. When Akki has to leave for a few days because of work, Yuya feels lonely, missing Akki’s noises in the morning and preparing the food for him, something simple. He is slowly falling for his new friend.

 

That’s the first time for Yuya to fall in love with a guy and he feels frustrated and lost, without the any idea of how to deal with these feelings. Maybe Akki already have someone. Such a successful guy probably has a classy girlfriend and would never look at a jobless loser, right? Akki has a career and Yuya is just not good enough for him. 

 

A bitter smile appears on his pale lips and he put a cold cane onto his flushed cheeks. This festival with lovers looking at the Milky Way and believing in love is stupid and Akki’s dark soft eyes just won’t get out of his head.

 

“I’m not good enough, haaaa?” he screamed drunkenly in the silence. “ I just want to be loved.” He yells again and hears how the neighbors start cursing from different windows, asking him to shut up or else, they would call the police. 

 

Yuya goes to his bedroom with wobbly legs and a heavy head. He successfully manages to find his bed in the darkness, and undresses himself because it was so hot in the room. He falls asleep as soon as his flushed cheek touch the cool pillow. 

 

The pink paper is left forgotten at the table with single word: “LOVE”. A light breeze very unusual in this summer heat makes the thin paper fly up into the sky and spiral down to the tree in which it becomes trapped in the density of the green leaves.

 

(^_^)

 

 _Love is such a beautiful feeling that makes the human heart beat faster and gives the desire to be a better person. Love makes people beautiful and fearless. Love is magic and every person on this Earth deserves to be loved. Because love is a blessing and gives you wings to fly and be free._

 

The sun is shining right at his face through the window. He can’t afford curtains right now and tries to hide under his blanket from the annoying sun as his head is aching too much. But it feels too hot under the blanket so with a heavy sigh, Yuya throws it aside, feeling how it becomes easier to breath. The throbbing horrible pain though almost makes his head explode. He slowly opens his eyes and tries to concentrate on the thing that sits on his pillow. The bird... insect... lizard?!  Yuya starts panicking when hears a soft chuckle:

 

“Good morning, sunshine!”

 

Yuya closes his eyes, thinking that he’s just drunk too much last night and now has hallucinations and it’s very very bad.  But when he opens his eyes again, this strange thing is still sitting on his pillow, waving his yellow wings nonchalantly. 

 

Yuya rubs his eyes, trying to blow away the remnants of sleep. He sits up on his bed and notices that this strange creature is still looking at him. Maybe this is a butterfly, he thought, a very big butterfly with a human body?! Yuya groans in frustration. It must be a dream or a nightmare or maybe he has just lost his mind.

 

“Do you believe in fairies?”

 

Yuya looks at this weird mutant, too afraid to utter a word.

 

“I think you do or it’d be impossible for you to see me!” 

 

The butterfly says and flies up to Yuya’s shoulder, where he sits as if it is his couch.

 

“I’ve come to help you find love,” Yuya hears the whisper in his ear while he tries to make this little weight go away from his shoulder.

 

“Who the hell are you, a cupid?” Yuya’s voice sounds so hoarse from sleep. The yellow wings flutter and the creature return on the pillow.

 

“Do I look like a chubby baby with little fluffy wings?” 

 

The thing asks sarcastically and Yuya notices with surprise the baggy jeans and white tank with a plaid shirt. He looks like a normal man, with long dark hair and big dorky glasses, but the yellow wings behind his back make him not so much alike to a normal man after all.

 

“No,” answers Yuya carefully.

 

The fairy relaxes after hearing those words and with a big smile, starts explaining. “I’m a love fairy. This sounds stupid so just call me Jin and that will be good. I will make you beautiful,” Jin singsongs, pointing his tiny finger at Yuya.

 

“So love fairy,” Yuya says but noticing Jin’s unpleasant grimace, he adds, “Jin. Mmm why, me?” 

 

“Why not?” Jin answers and Yuya feels himself even more confused. He’s talking with a butterfly on his bed, this must be the end of the world. The sudden sound of someone opening the door makes him jump from the bed and he opens the door a little bit. That must be Akki who returns from his business trip.

 

“Who is it?” He hears a hot whisper and notices the annoying bug is back on his shoulder again.

 

“Shut up!” He hissed.

 

“Why are you so rude?” The pout appear on the tiny plump lips.

 

“Yuya, are you home?” 

 

They stop quarreling and freeze without even breathing. 

 

“I see you had a party yesterday,” Yuya hears a whistle and Akki’s amusing tone.

 

Yuya smacks his forehead as he remembers his beer pyramid. His face becomes red from embarrassment and the little fairy whistles.

 

“It’s bad for your health to do drink so much and alone.” 

 

This insect is looking judgingly at him while shaking his head in disapproval.

 

“This is none of your business,” Yuya hisses and flicks the annoying fairy, sending the poor Jin flying. Yuya is still eyeing his roommate and notices how the latter is trying to move without any sound to his room. Yuya slides on the floor, covering his face with trembling hands.

 

“What happened?” Jin is sitting again on his shoulder.

 

“He thought I’m with a girl here and we decide just to be as silent as we can in this case.” Yuya wants to open the door and show that he is absolutely alone, but he’s too afraid of what Akki would think of him drinking alone and talking with an imaginary fairy with a human body. He is so pathetic and stupid.

 

“That’s ok, don’t be sad! I’m here to change your life,” Jin says cheerfully, waving his yellow wings in a friendly way. 

 

If Yuya could kill with his red eyes and murderous look, the poor fairy would be already burned. But Jin flies, singing something under his nose.

 

(^_^)

 

The door closes very carefully and Yuya leaves his room only with the desire to jump on the river and drown there. How could he tell Akki about his feeling after this morning? Akki would think Yuya is just a playboy and words means nothing to him; he would look at Yuya with disgust and would never drink beer and talk on the leather couch with him. Yuya seats at the couch, hugs his knees, placing his chin on them and sighs heavily. Either this room has an echo or that fairy is seating on Yuya’s shoulder again.

 

“What do you want?” Asks Yuya with annoyance.

 

“More importantly, what do _you_ want?” Says Jin, now seating on Yuya’s knees, few inches away from his face.

 

“I want to be loved.” Even if this fairy is a hallucination, Yuya have the right to whine little bit.

 

“I’m here to help you! You know, love is overflowing.” Yuya looks at the fairy, surprised by the tone he used to say the last words. Behind the dorky glasses, the slightly familiar eyes look so sad.

 

“Help me.” Says Yuya and stared at how the butterfly yellow wings shine like gold under the sun coming from the open window.

 

(^_^)

 

“First rule- you must be honest! Second rule- love yourself, because if you don’t love yourself, who else will love you.”

 

Yuya is making copies at work while listening to Jin’s “Love rules” and the last words makes him throw a puzzled look at the fairy who is flying around his head.

 

“What?” 

 

“No questions. Third rule-…” Continues Jin, pulling the dorky glasses up on his forehead.

 

“Can you stop flying around? What if someone notice you…?” Interrupts Yuya, carefully trying to look around, but the annoying fairy stays near his eyes, fluttering his yellow wings.

 

“Only you can see me, so relax and listen.” Yuya sighs heavily, doomed to listen longer to hundreds of love rules. 

 

During lunch, he sits at his usual place with a sandwich. He can see Akki who just entered the café with his colleagues, everybody in suits and looking so serious. He throws a look at his pink t-shirt with big letters “I BELIEVE IN MAGIC” and tries to hide under a white cloth. Jin sits near his plate and eats his chips, fully absorbed in his actions and making little noises that show he appreciates the food.

 

“This food is not healthy at all,” Jin shakes his head disapprovingly biting the next piece of French fries. “At home, I only eat healthy food…” Jin continues rambling about his home and the cozy smell of cherry pies and something else Yuya doesn’t pay attention to, too busy with staring at Akki who smiles at his colleague before searching for a place to sit and his charming eyes look directly at Yuya’s table. Yuya tenses, looking at the way Akki is walking into his direction, one step after another, almost in slow motion.

 

“Hi! Can I sit here?” 

 

Yuya is too busy with feeling embarrassed and trying to find a decent explanation for this morning to even think of answering, but Akki has already sat and started eating his lunch anyway. Even his lunch looks serious: real healthy food.

 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt you this morning?” Asks Akki apologetically.

 

“No, Kurosawa-san,” Answers Yuya. Akki throws a surprised glance at him.

 

“Why so formal suddenly?” He raised his eyebrow.

 

“I just thought that at work...” 

 

Yuya is mumbling and wants to smack himself. He has always felt so free and relaxed with Akki. That is all this insect’s fault with all his stupid love rules. Yuya glares daggers at Jin who is curiously inspecting Akki’s plate. This fairy is so little and eats a lot, Yuya notices with indignation.

 

“You are funny. How was your date?”  Yuya is taken aback by the question and Akki’s serious face.

 

“That wasn’t a date actually.” Jin can be proud; Yuya follows his love rules and is being honest. “I was with my friend, Jin. He just drinks too much sometimes.” Yuya can hear the sound of wings fluttering near his ear:

 

“I’m not like this.” Yuya makes a movement with his hand, as if waving away an annoying insect.

 

“Oh… I see,” Akki smiles with what seems like relief, but that might just be Yuya’s imagination.

 

They talked during the entire lunchtime, laughing at Akki’s stories from his last business trip. Yuya feels so light and happy, enjoying his friend’s company and attention, and feeling his heart pounding when Akki brushes away some weeds that stuck near Yuya’s mouth. His long fingers ghostly caress his cheek and Yuya feels like a stupid high school girl, freezing when their eyes meet.

 

They decide to leave together after work since Akki said that they have the same destination. 

 

“Why don't you want to honestly tell him your feelings?” Asks Jin when Yuya is staying near the entrance waiting for Akki just like they decided earlier.

 

“You think this is so easy?” Snaps Yuya.

 

“It’s not. But you love him and you’re suffering,” says Jin with sympathy and Yuya looks at his new little friend with astonishment, like Jin understand his feelings so well and in this moment, Yuya wants to give him a hand, but thinking about their size difference, he can only give him a finger.

 

“It’s just complicated. What if he doesn’t feel the same and it would be awkward for us to live in the same flat and maybe he might even start to…” Yuya feels how the fear takes over his heart. Only the thought of such possibility is enough to hurt him.

 

“Hate you?” Jin finished for him.

 

Yuya just nods, and notices Akki coming with fast steps with a woman from his department he’s talking with. She briefly brushes away something from his shoulder and playfully tugs his neck-tie. Yuya feels his body tense and only now he notices  cold breeze so unusual in summer humidity. This gesture, too intimate to his liking, makes him feel uneasy and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

 

They were in the bus. Yuya is sitting with the little fairy sleepily rubbing his eyes on his shoulder, while Akki is standing in front of him, holding a stall. His voice sounds so relaxed while telling him about his last meeting with his boss but suddenly, Yuya asks:

 

“This was your girlfriend?”

 

Akki looks surprised by Yuya’s question and sit near Yuya.

 

“No. I don’t have one,” Akki smiles very warmly. Maybe Yuya should have felt embarrassment or awkward, but a feeling of relief spreads inside of him instead and a smile appears on his lips as well.

 

Akki stays sitting near him and they just exchange brief phrases, but it wasn’t awkward. Yuya feels so relaxed, feeling Akki warm side close to his. Akki always manages to make Yuya feel so good around him, so peaceful, with his friendly warm eyes always looking straight at him, while he’s telling something, as if it is important for Akki to know that Yuya is listening. But nothing else, just friendliness and warmth, and this fact upsets Yuya because maybe, he is not even attractive in Akki’s eyes and the latter can only see him as a friend. Those gloomy thoughts make him bite his lower lip too hard and he feels the pain, but Akki’s warm hand brushes over his lightly, like asking: “Are you listening to me?”

 

(^_^)  

 

Through the heat of the night and lulled by the peaceful sound of the river flowing the way it has always been flowing along all those years, calmly and unhurriedly, Jin flies to the green tree. He feels very tired from the long day and all Yuya’s emotions. Jin has always believed in the power of love and sitting between this two people, he can feel the warm radiance that wraps them into a cloud that only Jin could see. He is sure this is love. But Akki and Yuya both have some obstacles to overcome, maybe from their past experiences, alike to the fear of being hurt or to lose someone dear, leading them to make very small steps, towards each other, just like a little bird jumping in different sides, too scared by their owns feelings.

 

Jin feels happy when he is able to help someone to find real love and he promises to himself that he will help Akki and Yuya. Just a slight push and two lives will become one, two heart will beat in harmony and this is the most beautiful and charming music into Jin’s ears.

 

He opens the door of the house hidden between the green leaves of the big tree. He built this house himself when he left his real home. In the last few months, he has always felt scared when on the threshold, so scared to hear the silence and that his unexpected guest has decided to finally leave and fly back home. But the nice smell of fresh cherry pies and the sound of someone humming a melody make him breathe in relief.

 

“You decided to sleep there, Jin?” Suddenly, a voice close by makes him flinch.

 

“How do you..?” Jin wants to ask, but the smirk playing on the other’s mischievous red lips stop him.

 

“I always know…” He feels the hot whisper into his ear and can only see the gracious back with little red wings between the shoulder blade and the long red tail with a red heart in the end, reminding of a lash waving at the rhythm of his steps.

 

“Kazuya, you will catch a cold like this,” Jin’s voice is full of concern, looking at the half naked man in pants that are sitting so low on his hips. He hears a chuckle.

 

“I always feel hot or maybe you forgot where I came from?” The other raises a skeptically sculpted eyebrow and Jin just looks at his feet. How can he forget? Is it even possible to forget about the place that has built such a thick wall between him and his Kazuya?

 

He feels Kazuya piercing eyes and sits near the table, taking one piece of pie, his favorite pie.

 

“Can you move your ugly wings, I can’t move because of them and I can’t be late like this,” Jin hears the irritated voice. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He sounds so pitiful, as if he is asking to be forgiven for all seven mortal sins, and clumsily, he tries to move his wings away and make them small and almost invisible (failed attempt, considering their luxurious sizes, so different from Kazuya's). He notices Kazuya’s eyes, looking with disgust at his wings.

 

“You have work in such a late hour?” Asks Jin, watching how Kazuya put a black shirt on, closing just a few buttons and showing his bare chest and smooth milky skin, and with his long black hair framing his delicate features and the two red horns playfully picking between silky strands on his forhead, he looks so beautiful, almost ethereal and so fragile, that Jin has to clench his fists to suppress the sudden urge to hide his Kazuya and protect him from the whole world. But the red luscious lips are curved into an almost demonic smirk.

 

“This is exactly my time.”  He proceeds to leave, but stops and ask, throwing a quick look above his shoulder, “How is your work? Could you make another fool believe in this trash of yours?”

 

A soft smile appears on Jin’s full lips. He’s felt the warmth after the tasty pie and Kazuya’s cold question makes him happy. Maybe Kazuya still cares.

 

“They will believe, because this little light is trembling at the depth of their souls and slowly, they will see love, warm and gentle, overflowing.” Jin’s voice is overfilled with images and feelings, because love is beautiful, but Kazuya’s next words make him look in horror at his almost black unreadable eyes.

 

“Or I will burn them.”

 

The door closes into a loud bang and Jin feels his hands trembling. A single tear flows down his cheek and only one plea wants to leave his lips and successes to escape in a hushed whisper: “Please don't leave me and don’t hate me.” 

 

(^_^)

 

The morning starts with the aroma of fresh coffee and the smell of delicious pancakes from a particular window of an old house, and it makes Jin stomach growl lamentably. Kazuya hasn’t returned yet and Jin prays, while looking at the other side of the river, that Kazuya is just very busy. No matter what his job is about, he always is very serious and responsible after all. The idea of Kazuya just leaving is killing him. The fear that has haunted Jin since he’s seen Kazuya at his doorsteps few months ago can't come true! 

 

Jin flies near the already familiar window and the laughter of the two young men come as the best greeting for him. Yuya is staying near the oven, his long hairs tied in messy ponytail and wearing a green t-shirt with the words " LOVE IS IN THE AIR" on it, and which is in harmony with Akki's green boxers with little turtles on them. 

 

This picture makes Jin’s heart melt and he sighs happily. Those two are closer that he thinks and Jin can feel the love fluid making him stronger. 

 

Love harmony, love atmosphere, hearts beating in unison with each other, Jin only needs to close his eyes and he can feel these wonderful feelings overfilling, overflowing him, and give power to his wings, and with that the desire to fly higher and higher! 

 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Singsongs Jin as he sits on Yuya’s shoulder. The latter just rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

 

“I hoped you were just the result of my sick imagination...” whispers Yuya, putting the Nutella back inside the little fridge.

 

Jin chuckles amusingly: “No, I'm Jin and I will make your life...”

 

“Beautiful,” Yuya finishes the infamous line.

 

Jin nods very content and winks as he says: “I can see it’s working!” Jin tilts his head towards Akki, who is lazily lying on the big couch, petting his tummy. Yuya smiles so nicely, and Jin can see that hope has started blooming slowly, smoothing the sharp bitter angles of his handsome young face and giving a special shine to his brown hopeful eyes.

 

This feeling of comfort, easiness and freedom: Yuya has never felt so open and peaceful with anyone before. He just bites his lower lip sometimes because the desire to kiss Akki’s full lips stretched into a cheerful smile is too strong. 

 

The simple and natural words of love are at the tip of his tongue and could slip easily if Yuya let them, but it is too early for this. 

 

Jin with his magic makes Yuya head spine and he becomes so reckless in his desire that was under control all this time since Yuya realizes his feelings.

 

(^_^)

 

Yuya sits near the river, throwing little stones and watching how they disturb the smooth surface, making the water blurry and some drops wet Jin's wings. Jin flies near and rolls his jeans, wet thanks to Yuya’s absentminded actions, higher. Akki has a soccer match with his college friends so Yuya is alone on his day off, with a little pyramid made of canes of beer and a clumsy fairy around.

 

“I will tell him!” suddenly, Yuya exclaims and Jin’s dorky glasses fall from his nose to the river.

 

“Today? Why? I thought you needed time?”  Jin’s questions come like they have no end and the lost expression in eyes almost manages to take away all of Yuya's confidence.

 

“But you said I must be honest,” Yuya starts hesitantly.

 

Jin nods.

 

“And you said love is overflowing?”

 

Jin nods again.      

 

"So I can't wait anymore! I love him!" Yuya’s eyes are full of determination and with his fists clenched, he looks like he is ready for a battle. Jin sighs heavily, playing nervously with a tiny grass.

 

"This is not so easy..." Jin sighs heavily again and Yuya feels a big urge to kick this love fairy, absolutely forgetting about their sizes difference.

 

"You are a hypocritical coward love fairy," Yuya’s words sound like a guilty verdict, downing Jin to the ground with the accusing tone and furrowed eyebrows.

 

"I'm not!" exclaims Jin hesitantly.

 

"You are! You came to my peaceful life, telling me all that rubbish about love and when I find the courage to confess, you are acting like a totally chicken out failed love fairy! Disgusting!" Yuya kicks the little pyramid deciding that it's a better target that the lame fairy who looks really pitiful at the moment.

 

"I just worry about you. You must understand that after you will say those words, there is no way out! You can't take your confession back." Says Jin softly and his eyes shining in the evening light looks at him with concern and something else that Yuya can't grasp. Jin’s eyes are so tender and filled with a sorrow that the magic creature can't hide today.

 

"But if I don’t confess my feelings, I would regret all my life. I don't want to lose him." Yuya sounds desperate. He’s thought about this for so many hours, weighing all the possibilities. This is a big risk that can destroy his friendship with Akki. This is what Yuya uses to think before meeting Jin, but the little fairy showed him another horizon and Yuya wants to take the risk, because it's worth it.

 

They are sitting near the river, two souls full of longing, insecurities and love, with a little light of hope blooming and a shy question heard in the dark: "Will you love me?"

 

(^_^)

 

 _Desire is the greatest force that attracts bodies like magnets, burning them in anticipation, an irresistible power that makes you lose your head and the only needs that remain are to obey, to vanish, to disappear, to forget yourself in this maelstrom of emotions and sensations, to just pleasure and satisfaction. Desire can burn you alive._

 

Akki is returning home at a slow pace, unhurriedly. He spent so many hours playing soccer, with the hope that he will be so tired and exhausted that all weird thoughts will leave his mind and he won't have any power left even to think. But with every step, already seeing the familiar light through the window, all thoughts that almost tore his body apart and made him wake up in the middle of the night, trembling from unsatisfied desire, down on him again.

 

He decides to collect himself before meeting Yuya and sit at the shore under the big old tree, almost hiding under the density of green leaves. He must stop thinking about the slender body and this little mole on the hip that he has seen when Yuya has stretched to reach for something and his shirt has lifted, undressing a line of smooth skin. He must forget about the long gracious neck and this spot, where he can guess his pulse is beating and that he wants to touch so much with his lips. He must think about the very faraway steppe of Mongolia and fight the urge to kiss those curved, so sexy and promising lips and just show a big plastered smile on his face, throwing from his head the images of the tiny nipples over Yuya’s bare chest that are almost asking to be touched and pinched. And the curves! Akki smacks himself on the forehead. Feeling the need to kick something or play soccer again for few hours, he finds an empty cane close by and kicks it with all his might, trying to forget about this smooth skin and this mole on the right shoulder and this hair... Akki has wondered so many times how would this disheveled hair look over his pillow and feel between his fingers.

 

Akki looks desperately at the deep river, thinking about jumping there and cooling down but the fear of crocodiles stops him. After his last trip in this little village in Africa, Akki promised himself to never swim anywhere else than in his bathroom. He must quit this job and just find something calm, without wild animals, desert and people who would haunt him with broomsticks. And he can use his imagination to look cool for Yuya like he always did, but no more trips. He has placed the letter with his sign on his boss' table and he hopes Anego’s protection will help him. She is pregnant and double fierce with the urge to help others since her husband has won another trial in a courtroom.

 

Akki is tired. He wants to live peacefully, drool over his friend's smooth skin and smel the aroma of his fresh shampoo and look at these shining eyes and do a lot of other things and not only in his dreams and fantasies.

 

Once, he has believed he was in love, but after meeting Yuya, a wave of almost uncontrollable desire took full control over him and only the stories and thoughts about crocodiles and wild steppes can calm him down now. It is desire as well as a comfort and peace he always feels near Yuya. He wants to cuddle with him, because sometimes, Yuya's expression is so sad that he wants to kiss him and invent funny stories to see his big smile and his curious eyes on him. He just wants to bath into Yuya’s attention and after that, bath with Yuya and touch this spot behind his ear that is so sensitive in Akki's dreams.

 

Akki thinks about crocodiles and heads to his flat. Under the summer heat and between the green leaves, he hasn't noticed the small figure with red lips and an almost demonic smirk playing on them. The soft chuckle and the red tail lash, leaving traces in a heart shape on the tree rind. And the whisper in the night sounds like a promise: "I will show you the way".

 

(^_^)

 

"What do you think about this one?" Yuya throws another t-shirt on his bed where already lay almost fifteen t-shirts with different words printed on them.

 

"I think it's ok," Jin shrugs, repeating blankly the same sentence. He’s already lost count on how many times he said it.

 

Yuya messes his hair in frustration. Today is such an important day and he wants to look good, but it's difficult to decide what to wear and this hobo fairy in dorky glasses is not a big help at all. He only eats chips, leaving the crumbs fall on the bed, and flies everywhere, spreading his nervous fluids over Yuya.

 

The sound of the opening entrance door and slow steps makes them both freeze. Yuya and Jin throw nervous looks at each other, and the fairy starts flying from one corner to another fiercely.

 

"He is here!" Repeats Jin like a mantra.

 

"Stop panicking, Jin! I can do it!" Yuya exclaims in a whisper, pale. Jin just nods approvingly.

 

Yuya wears a random t-shirt, with big letters "SEX IS ROCK" and opens the door of his room, prepared to meet Akki in the kitchen and confess his feelings. Jin sits on Yuya’s shoulder, trying to calm down his beating-like-a-scared-little-bird heart.

 

Yuya notices dirt on the wooden table and one he’s found the duster, he starts wiping away this only-for-him-visible-dirt from the table fiercely. Jin flies near his ear.

 

" What are you doing?! It's not the time to play housewife! You must be romantic and confident. Stop trembling and act like a man!" Says Jin too anxious, feeling how his trembling knees and wings flutter randomly. Yuya takes a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling.

 

"We must calm down!" Yuya says with a frown, looking at the useless love fairy. Jin just nods a few times.

 

"Who are you talking to, Yuya?" The words suddenly utter in a deep velvet voice make both Jin and Yuya jump on their places.

 

"No one!" Answers Yuya rapidly, feeling how Jin hides between his hair, totally forgetting about his invisibility. The poor love fairy can feel too well all of Yuya's feelings, his nervousness and insecurities, and he can't control the waves of panic that are coming from Yuya and make the poor little thing tremble.

 

A soft chuckle is heard and Yuya look at Akki astonished. His friend has his half closed deep eyes and is walking toward him very slow, with almost predatory steps and a playful smile. This expression looks so out of place, so different from the always cheerful or sometimes serious expressions usually adorning Akki’s face, that Yuya can't figure out what is wrong. This soft chuckle and this voice sound almost… seductive, but this is impossible, Yuya thinks and he clenches his fist and speaks up, putting all his feelings and strength into his voice. It's now or never.

 

"Akki, I think I love you!" His face flushes but he feels so light after saying these words out loud. Those feelings have boiled for so long in his heart, torturing him, make him suffer and now, after opening his heart, he feels so free and looks at the dark eyes.

 

Akki didn't stop after hearing Yuya's words. A few more steps and their noses almost touch, and Yuya can feel the warm body so close. He was waiting patiently for an answer, Akki's closeness making him feel hot and, too afraid to look into his eyes, he concentrate his gaze on his full lips instead. That was a mistake.

 

The flexible tongue wet Akki’s lower lip and suddenly these lips are kissing him, and strong arms are placed around his waist, pressing him closer, almost possessively, and there is no distance left between the two bodies anymore.

 

Yuya freezes for a second, but the lips kissing and playing with his lower lip skillfully, forcing him to open his mouth and give access to the playful tongue, make him close his eyes and he melts into the kiss. Akki isn’t gentle. Akki is hungry, desperate, holding Yuya’s body close and moving his hips to show his intentions. This is not a game, this is too serious and Akki has already lose control, forgetting about his restrictions and surrounding. All that matter in this moment are this lips answering to his kiss and another heart beating so fast against his.

 

" I want you!" It isn't really the answer Yuya has been craving for but, feeling too dizzy after the mind-blowing kiss and from the warm palms that have so quickly found a way under his t-shirt to strike his heated skin, Yuya decides that if in this world love fairies really exist and his friend and crush can suddenly look at him as if he is a delicious dishes in today's menu, then screws all love rules.

 

Yuya slowly licks his lips, accompanying the flirty movement with a promising glance, and rolls his hip, inviting Akki to the next level of the nice development that is taking their relationship. He can see the eyes looking at him so attentively, feel the pressure of his hips, and Akki's lips find his mouth and with very confidence steps, almost in a rush, they head to the big leather couch in the middle of the room.

 

Yuya’s t-shirt flies at the floor, followed by his tight jeans and his socks. Akki's movements are fast and exact and Yuya soon feels the cold leather under his back, making him shiver and contrasting so nicely with the heated body above him. Akki's lips kiss his neck and his hand almost painfully grabs Yuya’s long hair, forcing him to throw his head back and expose more of his long gracious neck. Akki trails a wet path of kisses down and his tongue halts in the spot where his pulse beat and Yuya moans, feeling himself drowning in sensations.

 

He feels the pressure on his hair disappear and long fingers touch his cheek, then draw the contour of his lips before forcing him to lick one finger and he is met with almost black eyes. He has never seen this expression on Akki's face before, his flaring nostrils and the mole near his eyes, the desire that was hidden before now boiling, sharpening the angles of his features and making him look wild. The slender fingers continue their paths, teasingly touching the neck still sensitive after the previous kisses, until they find the tiny nipples, rubbing them, playing with them and sending waves of pleasure all over Yuya’s body, making him moan, ask for more and offer himself so shamelessly. Akki’s lips replace his fingers and Yuya close his eyes, because it was unbearable, just too much.

 

Akki sits near the couch and undresses himself, admiring the beauty he has dreamed about and meeting with tender eyes that show eagerness and trust. He smiles, taking Yuya’s palm and kissing the wrist softly, reassuring him and taking all of his insecurities away.

 

Hi licks his lips and bends his head to the flat stomach. The hot lips starts kissing the soft spot near the belly-button and the playfully tongue draws a circle, making Yuya whimper and let his finger get lost into the brown soft locks. The last piece of clothes drops on the floor, fully exposing Yuya’s heated and trembling in anticipation body. When Akki's warm and wet mouth closed on him, Yuya bites his lower lip hard, suppressing a loud moan, and his toes curl while his fingers mess the brown locks.

 

In this feverish, almost unreal, evening in a deemed room, the only source of light is the round moon shining through the open window. Akki’s warmth disappears for a moment when he leaves to the bathroom after giving a deep loving kiss and whispering softly: "I don't want to hurt you."

 

Yuya has just a moment to put some order into his thoughts, to understand what happened and the sudden desire in the always warm and cheerful yet now almost black eyes. Maybe everything is just going too fast and not it isn’t the way it must be, but... Akki returns and his warmth wraps Yuya again. Akki kisses him, gently and tenderly now, and then he looks at him with a frown furrowing his dark eyebrows.

 

Yuya raises his hand and caresses Akki's forehead, making the frown disappear before kissing his full lips, hesitantly, as if those crazy and passionate moments from before are only in their imaginations. If a few moments ago, it has only been wild desire that led them, making them lose control and forget about everything else but the needs to feel more skins and achieve satisfaction, now, Akki’s eyes are asking for permission and Yuya grants it to him with a long kiss.

 

It isn’t painful. Akki is so tender and patient now, his slender fingers making Yuya plead for more, whimpering and repeating Akki’s name feverishly. Akki bites his earlobe suddenly, distracting him and tightly, he holds his curvy hips. Yuya embraces his shoulders, closing his eyes, vanishing in sensations, disappearing in Akki's arms.

 

He finally gets his answer, when Akki grips his hips firmly, in a hot whisper in his ear: " I love you!"

 

(^_^)

 

Jin feels depressed and pulls his hair in frustration, making them look like an exotic bird's tail. That’s wrong, he knows it but all his screams and attempts to stop this craziness are pointless. He only has to close his eyes and as he storms out of the room, only wanting to get away from those shameless boys, he hits his head in the window frame because he forgot to re-open his eyes. Now, he is in pain and stressed and he knows exactly who is to blame for this mess.

 

He opens the door of his home, caressing the bump on his forehead. This absolutely shameless arrogant and again half-naked creature is sitting at the table, waving his shameless tales with a content sly face.

 

"How could you?" Exclaims Jin, covering his mouth. Kazuya raises his sculpted eyebrow and shrugged, what a big deal.

 

"I just show them that without useless restrictions and boundaries, they can be happy."

 

"Happy?! You call that happiness?!" Jin can't hide his frustration. "They must understand and feel love and not..." Jin makes a distressed gesture.

 

Kazuya just chuckles bitterly.

 

"Oh! I totally forgot about you high purpose in life- to spread love! And all you need to do to achieve that is just to betray others..." Kazuya’s poisonous word comes in a mocking tone.

 

"I have never betrayed you," Jin blinks, feeling lost.

 

"Really?" Asks Kazuya in fake surprise as he comes closer to Jin, slapping him on the forehead, just where is his very painful fresh bump. "And where are your horns?"

 

Jin looks at his feet and bits his lower lip, feeling guilty. His horns, his tail and his little wings have disappeared just like that when he had realized his real predestination. The big yellow wings grew behind his back and impossible to hide them, his only solution had been to leave his home.

 

"I can't go against destiny," says Jin with torment.

 

"Destiny, my ass," interrupts rudely Kazuya, his next words sounding bitter. "You left me alone. You betrayed our dreams and everything just because of this stupid love!"

 

"No, no. Kazuya, please, I’ve never wanted to hurt you," Jin says gently, trying to come closer and hug Kazuya, but the tail that can hit like a lash prevents him from making a move. Jin understands that this is the only chance and he must find the courage in his heart and tell the truth to his Kazuya.

 

"Our dreams and memories are precious to me."

 

Kazuya turns his head away, like he doesn't want to listen and Jin just heaves a sad sigh and decides to continue nonetheless. Kazuya already hates him anyway so nothing can make it worse.

 

"We were always together, fooling around and joking but once, I realized something and it changed me, it was stronger than me." Jin looks at the profile of the person so dear to his heart and who was his only childhood friend, so close to a brother.

 

"What did you realize?" Kazuya’s voice sounds low.

 

"Love," answers Jin honestly, but Kazuya hit the table with his tale impatiently.

 

"So you can stay with your stupid love then," he says angrily and prepares to leave the home, when Jin’s next words stop him.

 

"I love you!" Jin looks miserable.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kazuya asks, displeased.

 

"You hate my wings and I was afraid you..." Jin can't continue, feeling overwhelmed. He just wants to burst into tears right now.

 

Kazuya pats his shoulder and says calmly, "I don't hate you wings. I even find them... beautiful."

 

"Really?" Jin asks hopeful.

 

"Yes," Kazuya says, looking into Jin’s eyes and adds after, "You just left me, writing this stupid letter about destination, how important and overflowing love is and other shit..."

 

"But it’s true!" Jin says genuinely. "Love is beautiful, you are beautiful!" Jin’s ears redden.

 

"Ok. We can make it work. Let's go and check on our lovebirds!" Kazuya says cheerfully.

 

"So you don’t hate me?" Asks Jin.

 

"I don’t. What do you think I've been doing here for all those months?" Kazuya has a feeling that love’s stuffs make Jin loose all his reminding brain.

 

"Working?" Jin says hesitantly.

 

"Who do you think I am? I'm a pro. I just need a few seconds to finish my work," Kazuya says arrogantly and opens the door, ready to leave the house.

 

"So why did you come here?" Jin asks with wide eyes. All those months, he has woken up with the fear that Kazuya will finish his work and leave him.

 

"I missed you," Kazuya answers honestly and leave the house, waving his tahis elegantly.

 

(^_^)

 

The next morning finds Jin and Kazuya sitting on the tree’s branch, observing the idyllic picture in the particular flat where Yuya and Akki are sitting near the window, smiling at each other and exchanging brief kisses. Yuya is wearing a bright colorful t-shirt with the words " JUST MARRIED."

 

"Sex connects people!" Kazuya states, satisfied with this picture.

 

Jin feels how a sneaky tail slightly caresses his collarbones. "What are you doing?!" He exclaims.

 

"Romanticizing you," Kazuya makes a kiss face.

 

"It’s too fast," Jin says, trying to protect his sensitive collarbones.

 

"Oh, shut up, you hypocritical prude love fairy!" Kazuya says with a smirk. "Do you think I don't know what you’ve been doing in my room when I was sleeping?"

 

Jin blushes and he tries to avoid looking at Kazuya’s face or at that particular part of his face.

 

"You like them right?" Jin feels Kazuya’s hot whisper onto his neck. "They make me so sensitive and I know you’re dying to touch them again".

 

Jin looks at Kazuya’s glossy inviting eyes, and hesitantly, he raises his hand and gently touches the red horns that are picking between the silky dark strands. Kazuya closes his eyes slowly, enjoying the caress. The love fairy becomes bolder touching the horns with his fingers and then, he kisses Kazuya's forehead, licking the very sensitive skin and a long moan escapes from the luscious red lips.

 

"I think we’re already done with the romanticizing stage and can move further," Kazuya says in a daze, still lost in sensations.

 

"Love is overflowing," Jin says with a smile, kissing the red lips and hiding them from the whole world with his big yellow wings that look almost like gold under the sunlight.


End file.
